Love Hina: Two Managers are Better than One
by Napster
Summary: Help arrives for Keitaro just as he becomes the new landlord of Hinata-sou, and through an unlikely reccomendation, this said person becomes the reluctant assistant manager of Hinatasou. How will he cope with the dorm's tenants?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Hina. Were it mine, I would have some claim to fame. Instead, I get to be a no body. Go me.

A few things that I would like you to know before you read my story (WARNING, A LONG RANT!):

- English is not my first language; therefore you are bound to find some grammatical and/or spelling errors here and there throughout my story. I am terribly sorry for this, but I do believe that at the very least my English is at a sufficient enough level for you readers to be able to comprehend the story.

- Feel free to give any comments to my story. I don't even mind being flamed (I don't mind being praised either, -laughs-). Of course, I wouldn't put my work on this site if I don't want other people to see it. If you wish to contact me for whatever reason, you may do so through my E-Mail address at my so-called profile (which is only in spanish, by the way :P)

Have fun reading my story. Enjoy!

021703247805213805432

**Prologue**

It is commonly believed that one small event, one seemingly insignificant detail, can change the course of events in a person's life to an unimaginable extent. One man's thoughtless act can condemn him to a life of misery, one ruler's careless decision can lead to a massacre, and one family's honest mistake can doom a nation. So, people believe that with these actions, a destiny is more closely set in stone. Options once available are forever lost to them. Each fork in the road passed, leaves fewer and fewer possible out comes, until the only choice left to be made is how one dies.

Not that it really matters to Ayakawa Kouya. A young man of 22 years old.

He was a traveler, no, thats not acurate enought; he was some kind of wanderer, traveling all japan with no destiny in mind, he simply starts walking and when he is hungry or tired he just stops, in the case that he has no money left, Kouya would search for a job that can give him enought money to move again and keep his never ending journey. It has been the same for him during this 3 years, and in that time the few things that he had learned were:

1.- a hentai artist never lies

2.- to never mix coke, coffe, peppermint tea, and beer with miso soup

3.- the cans of tuna are a really good weapon

4.- never buy beans from a bald hobo

So... from his point of view, he was as near to his goal as the time when he started his trip

"darn..." inspecting the inside box of his jacket, he noted that there were only 3 cigarettes left, "...need to stock again"

Now he was facing an important desicion. Go to the left, to Shingetsu a small town to buy two or three packs of cigarettes and maybe food, or go to the right, to the harbor, buy a ticket to who-knows-where and one pack of his precious cancer sticks.

Getting one cig to his mouth, kouya was thinking of the possibilities, _"A travel in boat sounds appealing, but then again... less cigarettes are not good" _lighting his cancer stick he finaly gets to a decision _"well, I can find work in town, so... more money to buy the ticket and a massive stack of cigarettes cartons"_ smiling to himself, Kouya starts to walk toward the little town, little did he know that in that small town his live would take a turn he never expected

x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Man, it feels good..."_ smiling as he take a drag of his cig, finally takes a look around, Shingetsu was kind of a feisty town, apparently being so near to the harbor make this town the reunion point of all nearby towns to get supplies

Kouya liked this kind of town, the people in here where always looking forward for someone that wants a job, and they didn't need much formalities, giving him and excellent opportunity to work, get paid and leave, it was perfect for the living stile of the young man.

"Think fast!"

"uh?" with only that warning, Kouya find himself catching a large backpack that some random guy throw to him "HEY! What the fu...!" he didn't get the chance to finish because someone tackled him from behind

"GOTCHA!"

Kouya wasn't sure of what happened, one moment he was enjoying a drag of nicotine, and the next he's kissing the dirt, "Grandma, you shouldn't do things like that, It's bad for your health," he heard another voice say that, aparently the grandma of that person is the one who tackled Kouya and is sitting in his back

"Don't be silly, I've a few more years left in this old body," he heard her reply

"Get off..."

Finally noticing the young man under her, 'grandma' stands up and dust herself, oportunity that Kouya takes advantage of to pick up his cig and place it in his mout

"Grandma, I don't think he is the thief"

"Uhmm, I think so too..."

Dusting himself up, Kouya looked at the pair. One was a rather short old lady, but her eyes where very alive, mischevious and burning with a passion that he haven't seen before. The other member of the pair was a girl, her clothes where kind of dark and her demainour was calm, maybe it unnerved kouya a little, her face was so lack of expression that kouya couldn't help to be uncomfortable. Grabing the backpack that was thrown to him, he say "I presume that this was stolen from you"

"Thats true, sorry to have mistook you for the thief" the old lady say this at the same time that Kouya was handling the backpack to the girl in black

"Don't worry about it" the young man was eager to take his leave, he needed to find a job, and if possible, the man that throw him that backpack to beat the shit out of him; so with anything more to say, Kouya grabs his traveling bag and starts walking in the direction of the market

"Wait a moment lad" the old lady didn't shout or anything, but Kouya couldn't help to obey her. Raising an eyebrow he asked "What is it?"

"Let me repay you for the trouble I have caused young man, How about a dinner by my expense?" She was grinning like a shark, it was contagious. Kouya who haven't eaten properly in days, was unable to refuse to the proposal

x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, you are on a world-wide sightseeing tour uh?..."

Kouya was actually in the restaurant of the inn where hina and her granddaughter kanako where staying. Kanako had long go to who-knows-where, so he was only with the old lady

"Thats right lad, I'm not getting any younger, and it was my dream since young to make a travel like this"

"I see..."

Kouya stoped for a moment the conversation to get a shot of his sake. In reality, he was uncomfortable with the answer of Hina, She have a dream, something to achieve... very different to himself

"What's the matter child?" Hina was a very perceptive person, so she immediatly noticed the change in humor of her companion

"It's nothing" he knows that he was making it more obvious that he was unconfortable, but he don't really care; and it's not like the old crone really care either. A moment of silence passed betwenn the two until Hina broke it

"Say me... would you like to come with me?" Kouya was surprised to say the least; he was thinking that maybe she will be proding to get the info out of him. That question was the last of the things that he expected "S-sorry?"

"You heard me, I would like a conpanion" say Hina with a smile

"Don't you have your granddaughter?" he asked still confused by the sudden proposal

"Yes, but she don't like to drink" This earned a grin from him. There were nine bottles of sake in the table, only two weren't empty " I don't have money to pay a travel like that" he say it in surrender

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you" That statement gets his attencion "What's the catch?" he say it blunty, without any trace of respect for the elder

"Haha, I like that attitude, showing doubt speaks good of you" she clearly was enjoying this, she could bring her to like the boy

"So... what's the catch?" he reapeted himself getting clearly annoyed by her attitude

"This is it boy..." Hina answer in a serious tone, so Kouya took her answer serious "...someday I would need a favor from you, when that day comes, you can't refuse"

"_Ok, that's strange, maybe it's the sake getting the better of me, but this is a once in a life time opportunity,the old crone wouldn't ask much from me, she knows i'm broke, and what could possible ask for me, to kill somebody... well actually that's a possibility... nah, better accept before she regrets the offer"_

"Ok granny, you got yourself a deal"

Hina could only smile

x-x-x-x-x-x

6 months have passed since Kouya started to travel with Granny Hina and Kanako, and for the first time in a long time, he was having fun

The matriarch of the Urashima was a very interesting person, and very fun to be with. She would always find a way to make life more interesting; she is a good at drinking (He was impressed in Moscu, when she drank a whole bottle of vodka as if the liquor was water), and give good advice. Kanako was mostly calm an collected, but since his little incident in Praga she was edgy when he was around, not that he can blame her, but still, it was not such a big deal, putting that aside, he was always amazed with her abilities being in martial arts, that freaky 'make-up diguising' thing she knew, or simply her perception and sharp toungue. All in all Kouya was very comfortable in the company of the two Urashimas

But nothing last forever

x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's the deal?" Kouya asked with his tipical cigarette in his mouth

He has been called by granny Hina to discuss somethig important, he didn't know what is about. Kanako didn't tell him, so here he was, in the Hotel room that all three share

Hina jumped into the air with a flash, and snatched Kouya's cigarette right out of his mouth. Kouya watched in utter shock, as she flipped it casually into a garbage can a good fifteen feet away. "Disgusting habit you know… Now, are you just going to stand there and impersonate a manikin, or are you going to sit down a talk business?"

Kouya was kind of mad with the old crone, it was his last cig, but in the little time that he have know her, it was better to his health stay in her good side. "So...?" he finally asked sitting in a bed

"I have a favor to ask from you"

"_SHIT!"_ He was specting that, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't like it one bit "What's it?"

"Travel to Japan and go to a place called Hinata Sou, further instructions await there"

"Right now?" He knows the answer to that, but maybe...

"Yes, right now"

"_SHIT"_ yeah it was the answer he was expecting "Ok, let me get my thi... Uh?" Kouya was dumbfounded by the fact that his travelling bag was ready, and near his bag there was a plaine ticket

"I've already pack your things and buy you a ticket to Tokio" She said it with a grin

"Anyother person would think that you wan't me out of the picture"

"Then I'm lucky that it is you and not any other"

Trying and failing to supress the smirk that the answer of hina provoked, Kouya grabed his bag and the ticket, and exited the door

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Looks that I finally arrived"

Kouya was looking at the large steps leading to the Hinata Sou. He was tired only by looking at them. "This will be a long walk up" he grumbled. Deciding that only looking with despair wouldn't help in any aspect, he started to climb while tinking why he was doing what he was doing. Sure, Hina have told him to "go to Hinata Sou", but it was kind of stupid to be so obedient to an old crone who he didn't know well, yeah he make a promise and all, but he was again in japan and he didn't have any ties to her _"Yes, maybe i could just walk up, and she would never find me again"_ as the mere idea crossed his head he regretted it, Hina would find out his betrayal, and he was very sure that she will hunt him down and send him straith to his death. Finally giving up, he noted that he was standing in the top of the stairs. He looked up and was surprised. The Hinata-sou was as beautiful as he imagined from the note that was given to him. The fine old designs on the building and the sakura trees surrounding the place. Everything was like taken out from a book of history, like the place was frozen in time.

It was then that he heard a shout

"We won't allow it!"

"B-but..."

This was followed by a man flying straight above him, giving a loud yell as it happened. Kouya stood there speechless at what just happened, until he snapped from his stupor a said the most normal thing from a situation like that

"What the fuck is that about!?"

190287389012743081273

A/N: For those of you who are reading, this chapter is mainly to explain the new character somewhat and explain how exactly he knew about Hinatasou, I know is lame, but o well


	2. Chapter 1

"Sorry about this...I was just made manager about two minutes before you arrived. My name is Urashima Keitaro"

Kuoya wasn't a person that stops to help people in need, but after being the witness of the disturbing sight, he couldn't help himself to give a hand to the poor landlord

"So... how are you still alive?" the idea of someone surviving that kind of hit was too unreal to simply ignore

"Oh, that... happens all the time" He replied like it was a minor thing

"And you still want to be manager"

"Well… I really have no where else to go, I can go back home, but I don't want to bug my parents, and..."

"Don't know, don't care" Kouya was getting annoyed with the pointless talk, lighting a cigarette, he said "I'm here couse Hina told me to come, do you know about that?"

"Are you the guy who will help me around here?"

"Uh!?"

"Well... in the fax that granny give me it says that a guy named Ayakawa Kouya will help me, should I accept to be manager, also there is a letter for you" Keitaro replied holding the fax and the letter in his hands

Kouya snatched both and started reading the one addressed to Keitaro, when he finished reading it, a long sigh escaped his lips, he returned the fax to Keitaro and opened the envelope that was addressed to him and started reading

_Kouya:_

_Help my grandson_

_P.D. If you don't keep your promise, I'll hunt you down and send you to hell_

_P.P.D. Also I'll tell Kanako about your little escapade in Amsterdam_

If Kouya was not sure about agreeing or not, the P.D. make the decision for him, also the P.P.D. give him the motivation to make his best in the labor. One of the things that he learned in the last 6 months was that the Urashima females were a dangerous kind of species, Having two of this hating your guts was suicide "Ok... I'll help you out"

"Keitaro" The two boys turned around to find a woman smoking

"Aunt Haruk..." Keitaro couldn't finish his sentence because a massive punch was delivered to his head. "Ouch" He said while rubbing the bump that was forming

"Haruka-san, you know it"

"Sorry, Were you calling me for?"

At this point Kouya was being ignored, giving him time to make a mental note to not piss that woman

"Could you please go and buy some groceries for me?"

"Oh, sure" Turning to face Kouya, Keitaro said "Could you please wait for me in the lobby of the dorm, as soon as I return we'll call a meeting with the tenants"

"Fine with me" He walked off leaving Kouya alone with his aunt

"So... you are Kouya" Haruka say it while inspecting the boy "Good luck" and with that she enters the tea shop

Kouya was slightly puzzled by the way she say her farewell, but putting it aside thinking that it was just his bad habit to search for ulterior motives in all the actions of people. He grabed his bag to head for the lobby

10 minutes have passed since Kouya sat down on one of the couches that were on lobby and started pondering about his situation. He was settling down for awhile, the idea was like eating something that you don't particularly like, you don't get thrilled but still you eat. _"So I'm stuck in a place with some very violent girls, What the fuck was Hina thinking? You can't put a male manager in a girls dorm, it's a formula for disaster" _With one puff, the cigarette that was in his mouth was turned into ash, and Kouya spat the butt in the ashtray that was in the little table in front of him _"Better get a nap, I got the feeling that I'll need it"_ with that last though he laid in the couch and closed his eyes

x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't more than five minutes that Kouya have closed his eyes, when he get the sensation of being observed, not liking the this he slowly opened his eyes to find someone face mere inches away from his. He reacted by yelling a very surprised "Uh?!", in exchange, the girl replied with a kick in his manhood

"Aagghhhh!"

"Stranger! Stranger!"

He rolled over the couch and fell on the floor-head first. Clutching his groin with his left hand and his head with his right, he barked at the girl "Whats your friggin problem!"

The girl kept on repeating "Stranger!" like a broken record. In matter of seconds a girl grapped in a towel came rushing to the lobby

"What is it Su?"

Time seemed to stop for Kouya and the girl.

Kouya noted the very gorgeous, very wet, and nearly nude woman in front of him. His reaction: rise an eyebrow and say a vey true but also a very stupid comment "Nice body miss..."

Naru noted a man in the floor of the lobby that was grabbing his privates and seeing her with a raised eyebrow. Her reaction: get in a mildly state of stupor

Kouya finally able to stand up, was going to address the woman when a very peculiar battlecry filled the room

"PERVERT!"

Naru swung, and as a reflex, Kouya knocked the hand out the way. This caused a look of shock came to the brunette and the tanned girl, opportunity that Kouya took to escape the room. He was nearing the hallway when he noted another girl with closed eyes, not wanting to know if this girl was as violent as the other two, he sprinted upstairs. While he was running a question crossed his head _"Why I'm running in the first place?"_. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching causing him to run faster.

"_Did I do something to deserve this?"_ Kouya thinked as he turned a corner. He saw a single girl carrying a basket with dry clothes, not having time to evade the girl he yelled "Open your legs!" The girl complied in confusion, creating a tunnel that Kouya used to slide under her _"Bears?, how childish"_ The girl yelped and dropped the basket creating a barricade that the girls pursuing him couldn't evade. The sound of the collision calmed his nerves slightly. He turned another corner and opened the nearest door he could find "Please be a empty room"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Motoko was in her room meditating about the events that occurred in this last three days. _"That wimp! How can he deceived us and then expected to be accepted as the manager, the mere idea of a male manager is ridiculous!" _

She was really pissed, not only by the fact that the loser get to return to the dorm, but mainly because she trusted him and was betrayed. She knows that not all males are despicable, a good example of this was her father, he got honor, he was a master with the sword, he can be trusthed. _"It's a shame that those attributes are in decay"_. She knows that finding a man like her father is extramely rare, you can spend one life and you never...

**CRACK**

The sound of the door opening make Motoko to get out of her musings to pay attention to the one that entered her room. Seeing the intruder, Motoko gasped. _"What is he doing here?"_ ligh brown hair, blue eyes, 1.80m height (aprox), there's no doubt about it, that man was the one that make her sister betray the way of the sword. That was the man that deceived her sister. The origin of her problems. The representative of all that she hates (With the exception of turtles). Motoko didn't know what he is doing in the Hinata Sou, but he'll pay for his offences

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouya entered the room and the first thing that he noted was a sword in front of a meditating woman _"Shisui!?"_ He know the sword, it was very special to him, he was the one that have given the name to it after all. That sword was a symbol of his past, _"those were simpler times"_

"YOU!"

He was so transfixed with his memories that he completely ignored the girl medi... _"The girl...!"_

Only one person could own that sword... "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" ...or not?

Motoko in a instant grabbed her sword and prepared herself for battle

Kouya immediately reconigsed the pose and turned to leave when he noted that around the corner the bunch of girls that were pursuing him earlier have already cached up with him, he would have liked to talk this in a civilized matter, but seeing that in the front of the group there was the tanned girl with a rocket launcher... well, not so much for a talk in a civilized matter

"You must be kidding!"

Seeing no other rute of escape, he leaped off the edge of the balcony, noticing that he was going to land in the hot springs

**SPLASH**

"Today just isn't my day" he commented as he got up from the springs and bolted to the exit _"Better find Haruka or Keitaro, this girls are nuts!"_ With that objective in mind, he rushed to the front door noticing that the two that he was looking for waiting for him in the lobby. "Hey Keitaro hel...!" Kouya heard the massive sound of approaching footsteps and know for sure that he was doomed, they were nearer to keitaro than him, but being someone that don't give up, he sprinted with all his might

"You Pervert!"

"_I can't make it"_ He thinked while he sensed the incoming punch. There was no way that he could..._"Wait! there's a way... sorry pal, but I don't plan on die today"_ With that tough in mind he grabbed Keitaro by the arm and put him between the punch and himself

"Wha...!"

Naru punched keitaro in the face with tremendous force, but thanks to Kouya grabbing him, he didn't take a trip to lower orbit, but that didn't stop the manager to fall unconscious

"Stop" Haruka said with a normal tone, but carried an authoritive undertone that make all the tenants comply. "I'll explain everything" all the girls gulped nervously, and decided to drag the unconscious Keitaro to the couch and wait for the explanation

x-x-x-x-x-x

While all the girls were on the lobby waiting for Keitaro to awake, Kouya have asked Haruka permission to use the dry machine. He was dropping wet for his landing in the springs, so nobody objected, maybe because Haruka intimidating display, not that Kouya really cares. So now standing in the laundry room, he disposed of his clothes and changed in his other outfit, plain white t-shirt and faded black jeans, seeing himself, he noted that some of the scars in his arms and the one in his left palm were visible. Not wanting more attention that he already have, he decided to put on his gloves and wear his black leather jacket. Now ready to go the lobby, he grabbed two packs of his cigars and his lighter _"Well... let's finish this"_ he marched to the lobby

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouya seated in the couch in where Keitaro was laying down. Lighting a cig, an in the more discrete way, he started to examine all the (conscious) people in the room. Haruka was smoking next to Keitaro, ignoring the tense atmosphere. The brunnete that was trying to beat him into pulp was glaring furiously to him, _"What the fuck is her problem?"_. The girl with the closed eyes was looking between Keitaro and himself, for some reason Kouya get the chills for that. The tanned girl that nearly kills his legacy was bouncing near the couch were all the tenants were seated _"How can someone so dangerous could look so friggin innocent?"_. Looking more to the right, the girl that was carrying the laundry was hiding behind another girl practically in tears _"Fucking great... a crybaby"_. And finally,the most interesting girl of all, the girl with the sword. She was trying (and failing) to scare him to death, for some reason unknown to him, she really hates his presence, like he deserved to die for committing the sin of existence. He wasn't really affected by something as minor like that, he have so much people hating his guts to really care for this girl, what was bugging him, was the question of _"How in the world did she get a hold on shisui?"_. All of them looked curious and anxious about the whole thing

"Ugh..." Keitaro was returning to his senses, and kouya was still figuring out the best way to let the girls know about...

"Girls... Keitaro will be the manager of the dorm"

A hell broke loose when Haruka decided to just outright say it

Naru and Motoko joined in a coordinated assault the moment they both heard of the news. Shinobu just blinked in surprise. Kitsune was in silence analyzing the situation. Su was being Su

Kouya knew that any of the girls got a decision in the matter _"Heck, I don't have decision in the matter"_ They were just being informed of the changes that would going on.

Ten whole minutes passed as both girls seemed to keep on going. Kouya had to admit that they probably could have convinced any other person to leave, in fact, Keitaro was trembling in fear in his corner of the couch ready to bolt in any given opportunity.

"This is Hina decision..."

There was a moment of silence that remained when Haruka said that final stament. Everyone involved with the Hinata Sou know that the decision of Granny Hina is final, there is no sane person that could go against the woman.

"Ok, but... Who is him?"

At that question of Kitsune all the tenants turned to Kouya, who was smoking without giving a damn about the whole ordeal

"Me... I'll be the assistant manager"

"B-but you're a pervert!" Naru shouted

"Is that so...?" Kouya was pretty calm about this, he have deduced that this girl have some issues with men, and he can understand that. But he would not stand to hear the arguing against the idea of him being assistant by exaggerating nearly insane scenarios involving the deflower and taint of the girls in the dorm, along with some shouts of perverts thrown in the mix... AGAIN "Then by that measure you're just an exhibitionist"

"W-what?"

"You heard me right!" At this point Kouya have started to lose his calm "You were the one that was in the lobby grapped in a towel, that ring a bell?"

"B-but, you were grabb..." Naru was in a corner, her only defense was...

"Oh, that...sorry about having my hand in there... But a have the tendency to grab my groin when somebody kicks me there!" Kouya was now standing in front of her, daring her to make the first move

All the tenants turned to Su, that was laughing lighly. Naru got a general idea of what occurred and was ashamed about jumping in conclusions, so she quietly sit in the couch

Haruka watched all the scene before her, she knows that Naru was not a bad girl, but got a tendency to jump to conclusions, so when Kouya handled the situation and put Naru in her place she was only slightly surprised about this _"I see now why you wanted him to help Keitaro granny"_

In the other hand, Kouya was pissed about this outcome, he wanted to beat the girl to ease his frustrations, being hunted down in a dorm wasn't something comfortable, but having no excuse to initiate a fight, he slumped in the couch and resumed his smoking

"Keitaro, you can take it from here" Haruka say while leaving to her shop

Keitaro stuttered for a moment before standing and make presentations

"Everyone, this is the assistant manager of the Hinata Sou, Ayakawa Kouya. Kouya, these are the tenants of the inn" He explained in what seemed a kind of uncomfortable manner

All the girls seemed to stare at the new male in the dorm in a way that would make everybody uncomfortable, everybody except Kouya, who just stand up waiting for the girls to present herselfs. An awkward silence seemed to fill the room after that. The tanned girl broke the moment by introducing herself

"Kaolla Su! Pleased to meet ya!" She said shaking hands with him

"Sure" He replied with a lingerie feeling of anger in his tone

"Konno Mitsune, nice meeting ya" She said in a cheerful tone. Kouya noted that she was slightly tipsy, an a smile graced his lips _"Maybe I got a drinking partner"_. Before he could reply she walked off saying something about grabbing a drink. Understanding came to Kouya, he needed a drink too

"I-I'm Maehara Shinobu" He turned to the voice to see the girl that was hiding behind the girl with shisui. Who, when he looked at her, jolted her head away in disgust. Not understanding her reasons, he only stayed quiet, Keitaro somehow noticing this, introduced her

"This is Aoyama Motoko" He said with a hand gesture

"_Mo-chan!!! S-she is Mo-chan!!!"_ he smacked himself (mentally) for his lack of attention, the last time Kouya have seen Motoko was when she was five, but the clues were there, black hair, Shinmei outfit... it was to obvious "Hey Mo-ch...!"

Kouya felt cold steel against his neck. "Don't get friendly with me! We do not know each other! And let me remind you... I'm only tolerant about your stay. Any inappropriate behavior, and you would get a chance to see my skills"

The only one left was the brunette "Narusegawa Naru" she introduced. She left before Kouya could reply. Motoko, with Su in her shoulders, left with Shinobu. Keitaro was the only one remaining

"Sorry about that, they give me the same treatment" He explained

"Is that so..." Kouya didn't care about that, there were people that have treated him worst "So where is my room?"

"Oh... there are some empty rooms..."

"Moron, I can't take that, if a new tenant comes, where will she stay" He reprimated keitaro for his stupidity

"Then you will have to stay with me... there are no other rooms..." Keitaro replied in a nervous tone

"That would do for now" Kouya wasn't thrilled on the slighless by sharing a room, and less by sharing with a male. But at least it'll be more comfortable than sleep in the dirt like when he was traveling japan. He grabbed his bag and signaled Keitaro to lead the way

x-x-x-x-x-x

The room was spacious, so the two, manager and assistant-manager, wouldn't have problems about privacy

"Now that we're here, lets divide the work"

"Uh?" Keitaro was dumbfounded by that, he was expecting to get to know him a little, but the first thing after dropping his bag was talking about the arragements

"Are you really stupid or what? We have to maintain the dorm in good conditions, in general, cleaning and repairs..." Actually, Keitaro haven't thinked at all about this, his first three days in Hinata, he only studied. Seeing the expression in the managers face, Kouya sighed,_ "PLEASE, someone, give me patience"_ he lighted a cig, sucking strength from the cancer stick "Ok... you're really stupid. Are you good in the cleaning stuff?..." Keitaro only nodded in nervous manner, not wanting to interrup "...I'm pretty handy in manual work, so how about this? You clean and I repair. We can help each other, but in general we'll be doing that"

"I don't see any problem with that"

"Excuse me" mitsune appeared in the room, her mischievous smile in max "Can you do me a favor?"

"I'll do it" Kouya was surprised by the eagerness of Keitaro "Take your time to settle in, we can start working tomorrow" and with that he leaved following the girl.

Silent seconds passed until Kouya smirked and said to nobody in particular "I can't say if you are a good person... or simply plain stupid"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouya was waiting for his clothes in the laundry room, meanwhile thinking about his situation

"_This job sucks"_ Yeah, he summarized all in that. The girls were nuts, the building is in the point of collapse, there is no pay for him... he gave a long sigh

"_At least I'm in Japan, and not in some country in war or something like that" _He shrugged when the memory of Hina and Sudamerica crossed his mind _"Damn you old woman, I nearly got killed for your fucking dream" _He swear it, if his father didn't teach him how to handle guns, now he would be a goner

"In fact, I remember that I got nearly killed by Kanako" he smirked at the memory

::START FLASHBACK::

"I need a good sleep" Kouya was in the middle of the jungle in some mercenary camp. The fight of that day got the best of him, all day killing some rogues under the sun got the effect of tiring Kouya to the point of dead.

The first thing that he do as he entered his tent was tossing his fighting vest with his Bowie knife, with that out of the way, he seated in a nearby chair and started undressing. Taking off his shirt a tossing it to a random place of the tent, he upholstered his beretta M92F and with care he laid the weapon in the table near him. Now proceeding to his boots, he started to untie the laces meanwhile searching for the shirt that he take off. He spotted his shirt near a pair of feet, to be exact, a pair of barefoot young feet. _"How the fuck I forget that I share the tent"_.

"Ah..."

Finally getting enough courage to say sorry, Kouya turned to face Kanako, but in the process he noted that she was in all her nude glory. Both freezed in the spot.

Kanako was unable to move, the shame of being undressed in front of man was mixed with awe of the sigh of the bare chest of him, she imagined the object of her affections, Keitaro, with a similar body, causing a very peculiar reaction in her

Kouya was in more less the same position, he have seen his good share of nude woman to be impressed, or to be ogling her _"And she is to young for me"_ he say to himself, she is 14 and he is 22, too much of a difference. But that was not the reason of his stupor, it was because of the expression in the face of the girl, a very estrange expression, he didn't pinpoint the face, but it was very expressive, he could tell that she was dying for embarrassment, she was flushed all the way to her ears, her eyes were unfocused, and her lips were quivering.

"Hey..."

The sound of his voice caused Kanako to snap out of her trance. With a impressive speed she grabbed her panties and, not finding any of her clothes she picked the shirt that Kouya have tossed

Kouya was amused of the sight of the agile Kanako, struggling to get her legs inside the undergarment.

"Haha..."

Kanako have started to put on the shirt when she heard the laugh of Kouya. She turned to face him trying to comprehend why he was laughing; she was so distracted that she forgot to button up the shirt.

Maybe it was the tiring day, or the surreal situation. But I (the author) am more inclined to say that it was plain stupidity, what had driven Kouya to say: "Don't mind me, It's not as if I would get excited by seeing you"

x-x-x-x-x

"In four days we'll reach our destination"

"That's quite a good time"

"It was thanks for the extra gun. That young man is good, I'm still surprised that he didn't have any kind of training"

Hina was talking peacefully with the commander of the mercenaries in his tent. They were discussing strategy, but every now and then, they only make idle chat. It was kind of a strange couple. Hina a very short old woman, with always a smile in her face, talking to the commander, a man in his middle 40's, he was tall, 1.95m aprox. He seemed to have a no-nonsense, purely business attitude, the eye patch only added some air of respect about him

"Is that true!?"

Sergeant Jones was normally serious and formal... well not really, but now he wasn't on duty, and that statement really caught his attention " You don't born knowing how to use guns and how to fight"

"To be honest, I don't know if he have some kind of training, he don't like to talk about his past" answer Hina in a calm tone

"It's not wise to trust your life to someone you don't know" Sergeant Steel added his two cents to the discussion. He was very similar to his fellow sergeant, 1.90m aprox, very muscular and the same outfit made of jeans, white t-shirt and combat vest. The difference about the two was that sergeant steel wore sunglasses and a blue cap, and sergeant Jones wore a red bandana in his head

"I'm disagree with you lad" Clark shuddered with the tone of the elder "I know that Ayakawa Kouya would never betray my trust"

"But..."

"Yeah, I may not know about his past. But there are people that hide their past, because of shame, or because it hurts to much to remember. If he don't want to talk about it, I will respect his privacy, like he respects my decisions"

It was a defying silence that reign in the room, nobody was talking for some reason or another

"I agree with elder Hina"

The daughter of the commander spoke, in a monotone, but with a impressive resolve. Being a member of the Ikari team, she was permitted in the tent. Hina could guess that she was no more old than 16, but her sad green eyes told her that she had lived more than that. Seeing the stunned faces of her fellow teammates and her father, Leona decided to explain a little more when...

BANG! BANG!

The sound of bullets filled the little tent. In matter of seconds all the occupants were ready to action. Leona and her father Heidern with beretta in hand sprinted to the origin of the gunshots with Ralf and Clark with M16 following them, Hina was only slightly behind the soldiers, and noted that they were running to her tent, she also noted that all the mercenaries in the camp were running to the same direction as her, probably hearing the gunshots too

"_Kanako, please be alright"_

"W-wait, stop!"

As if on cue, the semi nude form of Kouya exited the tent walking backtracks, apparently scared of whatever was in the there

All the mercenaries stopped in their tracks to lock the entrance of the tent...

"So I'm not enough woman for you... mmmh"

...and their eyes nearly leave their sockets. Before them was the granddaughter of the elder Hina, wearing only her panties and a oversized and open military shirt, only Leona and Hina (the only females of the camp) noted the beretta in her hand pointing to Kouya

"That's not what I mean" Kouya was trying hard to keep his panic in control, at the same time that he was walking backwards and grabbing his pants to prevent them to fall.

BANG! Kanako shooted one more time, making Kouya to jump slighly and trip in a brach causing him to fall

His head landed in a rock, but before he got the chance to yell in pain, Kanako efficiently pinned him in the ground. Kouya was trying to ignore the warm body against him and focused in the gun pressed in his limb

"So what did you mean...mmmh?" Kanako almost purred, at the same time that she was drawing circles with her fingers in his bare torso

"It's..." he was trying hard to silence that little voice in his mind telling him that her voice was one of the most sexiest he have ever heard. _"Damn!"_ He panicked when he feel that his body was responding against his will _"I'm so dead..."_

"Well... it appears that nothing is wrong with my body" said Kanako in the same husky tone that she used earlier and a smile in her face "That bulge hitting my thigh is prove of that"

"Giving us quite a show, don't you think?"

Both, Kouya and Kanako, reconigsed the voice, and turned to face Hina who was smiling like a shark "But maybe you would like to continue that in the tent"

They blushed hard with that, and finally noted all the mercenaries that where watching the little event

"eehh... marital problems?" said clark trying to explain that little event

"Way to go boy!!!" Said Ralf with a grin in his face and giving him thumbs up

Leona and her father where serious, not wanting to comment about the situation, but a little shade of pink adorned Leonas face

Similar reactions where displayed in the other members of the camp. Kanako praying for death, tossed the gun and sprinted to her tent, all the way covering the best she could with Kouya's shirt

Kouya have finally calmed his body, but decided to stay in there, not wanting to invoke Kanako wrath again

::END FLASHBACK::

"_I don't get how in that moment I was scared to death, and now that I __remember it, I can't help but smirk"_ The little reminiscence distracting him from the reality, but not for long. _"this could be nice if Hina or Kanako were here"_

The sound of the dry machine distracted him from the depressing thoughts. "Oh well, no use to be moping about it..." he started to get his clothes, meanwhile thinking about the girls in the dorm. _"At first view all of the girls got some attitude problems...specially the tanned girl" _He stopped when the though of Motoko crossed his mind _"She apparently not remembers me... then why she is so hostile with me?"_ Kouya could not guess the reason behind her actions _"Maybe she is a some kind of male hater?"_ he started to fold his clothes _"whatever the reason, it would be better to talk about it with her" _Grabbing his now folded clothes, he started to walk to his room, when a funny though crossed his mind "I wonder how will she react when she knows that I changed her diapers"

x-x-x-x-x

"You're pretty stupid you know, there are better ways to spy on the girls"

Kouya was helping Keitaro in patching his wounds, he was still perplexed about the fact that when he opened the door to his room he found the seminude body of Keitaro wriggling around in the ceiling, apparently he was being choked to death by Naru

"It was an accident" cried Keitaro

"Sure..."

Finally done wrapping the bandages in his neck, Keitaro asked "May I ask you something?..."

"You're doing' a question now moron" he replied at the same time that he lighted a cig

"Eh?..." Keitaro spaced for a moment not sure what to make of his answer

"Sure, sure, you can ask. Only if you had in mind that I'm not forced to answer you"

"Eh... how old are you?" Keitaro asked with some hesitation, the question have plagued his mind for quite some time, if kouya tell him that he was 18 he would believe him, also if he tell him that he was 25.

"22" He replied at the same time that he was looking at the contents on the bookshelves

"Oh"

In that moment Naru decided to barge in to the room "Manager, assistant manager. Can I ask both of you a favor?"

Kouya was going to tell her that she got no right to bark in the room like that, but Keitaro replied her, motioning her to continue _"Too soft"_

Naru grabbed Keitaro by his collar and threw him in the hallway "Please clean all the halls between the fist and the third floor"

"All of them!!!" Keitaro shouted as Naru nodded

"Yep, afterall it is part of the job" Naru said in a frigid tone. She, Kitsune, and everyone else who where hiding behing the corner, looked to see Kouya coming out of the room. He wore a neutral expression and was smoking silently

"We better hurry up and finish before dinner Ayakawa-san"

Kouya barely stopped himself to brag his mind out about the work, but decided against it "Kouya, only Kouya" he said at the same time that he discarded his cigar in his portable ashtray

"O-ok... Kouya" Keitaro was only slightly taken aback by this, but nevertless he smiled

Kouya took his jacket off and tossed it in his room (making a mental note of the various sets of eyes directed at his body), and without turning he said "I'll get the third, you the first, we'll meet in the second" and with that he disappeared in the stairs

"Well, I better hurry up" Said Keitaro to himself

x-x-x-x-x

"I'm death"

Actually Keitaro was takin a bath in his barrel, he was tired a sore because the jobs that Naru imposed. "I must give the thanks to Kouya for help me"

"No need, it was my job"

Keitaro was startled by Kouya who appeared from nowhere and started washing himself in silence. Keitaro was hesitating to ask Kouya about himself, he seemed like the kind of person who doesn't like to talk, and to be honest, he scares him a bit

"Hey Keitaro, how about kick out the girls and make this a male dorm"

"What!?"

"You heard me right, we don't need to stand this treatment" Kouya said matter o-factly

"I'm sure that when they accept us,we..."

"Accept us!?..." Kouya said with a sarcasm "Why?"

"Well... because we got here, we have to adapt..."

"That's the part were you are wrong, we don't need to adapt to anything. You're the manager, you make the rules, if they don't like it, they can get the fuck out of here!"

"But it's the managers job to help..."

At this point Kouya was getting impatient, he stand in front of the barrel were keitaro was, and keitaro looked at his form, he was well built and some scars crossed his body, but it was the manner that he carried himself what make Keitaro feel intimidated "The managers job is to keep the building in good shape, that's it, no more no less. They are not a happy family, they are just a bunch of crazy gals living together for convenience..."

"...No..." It was almost a whisper, but Kouya hear it, it carried a force that he couldn't ignore

"You are wrong... this place is special to all of them, and maybe I don't know much of them, but I can tell that there is a special bond in the girls" Keitaro declared secure of himself "And maybe you are right, that's what to most people means to be a manger... but for me it's much more..." Keitaro paused his speech seeing the stupefied face of Kouya, finally getting conscious of what he said to him, Keitaro said "I'm sorry Kou..."

"Moron!..." Keitaro flinched in his barrel not accustomed to the verbal abuse of Kouya "...If you really belive that, you don't have any reason to be sorry" Kouya stared at Keitaro a moment longer and said "Ok boy, hurry up, when you finish go to the store to buy some groceries so I can cook for the both of us"

Keitaro looked at Kouya as he exited the bath, and he know for sure that he wasn't as scary as he believed

45687568565866969767292

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I got caugh in the mess of college, that and I was hospitalized (It sucks) but o well here I am again, please review. Also I'm not very sure of the pairings so email me to give your opinions, I promise to hear you out


End file.
